


Dzień, w którym do Deana w końcu dotarło

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Antykwariuszki, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Non Porn, antykwariat, happy verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lobo ma ochotę skorzystać z okazji, ale nic z tego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dzień, w którym do Deana w końcu dotarło

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoboBathory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/gifts).



> To chyba mój pierwszy fik, w którym wystąpiła obsada Spn. Napisany dla Lobo i pozbawiony większego sensu, jeśli nie wiecie, kim są Antykwariuszki :P (podpowiedź: to ja, Lobo i jeszcze trzy dziewczęta)

Castiel przelatywał nad swoimi anielskimi zastępami i myślał posępnie, że dawno już nie widział tak żałosnej zbieraniny i że potrzeba będzie cudu, żeby przy jej pomocy zetrzeć Rafaelowi uśmieszek z tej świetlistej mordy, a samą mordę usunąć raz na zawsze z judeo-chrześcijańskiego panangelionu. Chyba że Crowley przestanie wreszcie przeceniać swoją rolę w anielsko-demonicznym teamie i zacznie robić, co do niego należy. Cud lub Crowley – Castiel sam już nie wiedział, które z tych dwóch rozwiązań wydaje mu się bardziej absurdalne.

  
Zamierzał szybko zakończyć inspekcję i złożyć demonowi niezapowiedzianą wizytę, kiedy spośród tysięcy szeptów, które wypełniały przestrzeń zamieszkaną przez anioły, wyłowił własne imię i cała jego świadomość automatycznie przestawiła się na odebranie wiadomości, którą ktoś przesyłał mu z miejsca zwanego Ziemią. Mało kto na tej planecie znał imię Castiela, a w dodatku wiadomość była tak naszpikowana przekleństwami i kompletnie niezrozumiałymi aluzjami, że jej nadawcą mógł być tylko jeden człowiek. Castiel westchnął, owinął się w swój ziemski strój i podążył za wezwaniem, układając w myślach reprymendę, jakiej udzieli swojemu niesfornemu podopiecznemu. Który ostatnio coś za bardzo się rozzuchwalił. Castiel miał szczerą ochotę przypomnieć mu, kto w tym związku ma możliwość wysłania tego drugiego z powrotem do piekła.

  
Spodziewał się wylądować w warsztacie Bobby’ego albo w jednym z tych obskurnych moteli, w jakich gustowali bracia Winchester, ale wylądował w miejscu pachnącym starymi książkami, fast foodem, kurzem, prochem strzelniczym, krwią i czarną magią. Zgoda, zasadniczo był to zapach, jaki Castiel kojarzył z Samem i Deanem, jednak braci z całą pewnością tutaj nie było. Nie w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

  
Castiel zmarszczył lekko brwi, słysząc za sobą zduszone:

  
\- Oż ty, jasna cho… - i odgłos przewracanego krzesła połączony z odgłosem padającego ciała. Odwrócił się powoli, ani zaciekawiony, ani zaniepokojony.

  
Znajdował się w zbiornicy książek, którą ludzie nazywali księgarnią, biblioteką lub antykwariatem (Castiel nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie głowy zrozumieniem różnicy pomiędzy tymi terminami). Tuż za nim stało biurko, zza którego gramoliła się wyraźnie zaskoczona jego obecnością osoba. Wampirzyca, jak zauważył anioł, zwalczając w sobie chęć cięcia, rąbania, siekania i w ogóle szerzenia gniewu bożego pośród niewiernych. Chyba nie miał już do tego serca.

  
\- Gdzie jest Dean? – Castiel obrzucił Antykwariuszkę obojętnym spojrzeniem, po czym powrócił do studiowania wystroju Antykwariatu. Niektóre z jego elementów sprawiały, że włoski na pożyczonym ciele Castiela podnosiły się jak u wkurzonego kota. Wiele zła kryło się w tych gnijących księgach.

  
\- Tylko ja tu jestem – odparła Lobo, usilnie starając się dorównać aniołowi w jego obojętności. Było to w zasadzie niemożliwe. Wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć, jakim cudem jej lekko bełkotliwa, po spożyciu dużych ilości Krwawej Mary, i w sumie zupełnie niepoważna modlitwa zdołała dotrzeć do Castielowego odbiornika.

  
\- Zostałem wezwany – w tych dwóch słowach Castielowi udało się wyrazić, że wezwanie przeszkodziło mu w wykonaniu niezwykle istotnej dla wszechświata misji, że „wezwanie” to bardzo nieprawidłowe określenie tego, co anioł słyszał, ale że jest gotów wspaniałomyślnie wybaczyć niekanoniczną formę inkantacji, tak jak zawsze wybacza wszystko temu konkretnemu człowiekowi, który go w ten sposób wzywa, że jest nieco zaskoczony nieobecnością tegoż człowieka w zasięgu swojego wzroku, że jeśli Lobo ma jakikolwiek związek z tą nieobecnością, to Castiel zetrze ją z powierzchni ziemi, i że ze wszystkich miejsc, w jakich zmuszony był się objawić, Antykwariat jest zdecydowanie najbardziej odpychającym.

  
Lobo zaczęła myśleć w błyskawicznym tempie. Nie zamierzała wyprowadzać anioła z błędu, skoro niebiosa okazały się nagle tak dla niej przychylne.

  
\- Dean kazał cię tu przywołać – wyjaśniła. – Sam nie mógł, bo wiesz, ma te antyanielskie dyngsy na żebrach i nie mógłbyś go odnaleźć, nie? Więc ja cię wezwałam, a Dean zaraz przyjedzie – mówiła to z pełną świadomością faktu, że w chwili obecnej Dean był najprawdopodobniej bałamucony przez miss Anne gdzieś na drugim końcu kraju. Miss bardzo szczegółowo zwierzyła jej się ze swoich planów na wieczór.

  
\- To niemądre. Deana i mnie łączy bardzo głęboka więź i mogę go wyczuć pomimo enochiańskich pieczęci.

  
\- Nie wiedziałam – zdziwiła się obłudnie Lobo.

  
\- Nawet mnie to zaskoczyło – przyznał Castiel. – Nasz związek musi być jeszcze głębszy, niż myślałem. Będę musiał mu o tym powiedzieć.

  
\- O tak, zrób to – Lobo ze zgrozą usłyszała we własnym głosie zdradziecką chrypkę. Gdyby jeszcze pół roku temu ktoś jej powiedział, że będzie się ślinić do anioła – do ANIOŁA, do diabła! – wybuchnęłaby swoim najbardziej demonicznym śmiechem i wgniotła tego ktosia w ziemię siłą swego pogardliwego spojrzenia. I poprawiła jeszcze butem. Ale cóż. Ludzie się zmieniają. Wampiry też, jak widać.

  
A, do diabła. Czasem trzeba improwizować.

  
\- Hej, zanim Dean przyjedzie… może mógłbyś mi pomóc z pewną księgą?

  
Lobo sięgnęła do sekretnej szuflady w biurku. Kiedy szufladę otwierała Theo, znajdowała w niej swoje zawiłe plany zawładnięcia światem. Kiedy robiła to Nat, w szufladzie leżały stosiki bardzo prywatnych zdjęć Rutgera Hauera. Miss Anne trzymała w niej zapasik łzawych romansów, w których zaczytywała się przy wtórze angstowej muzyki.

  
Lobo wyciągnęła zaś gruby, zbindowany plik mocno sfatygowanych kserówek, opatrzony kartą tytułową, na której znajdował się jedynie symbol ukośnika. Lub, w mowie wtajemniczonych, tak zwany „slash”.

  
Plik był na tyle gruby, że gdy Lobo cisnęła go na blat biurka, rozległo się głośne „buch!” i wzbiła się chmura kurzu.

  
\- Znalazłam to, ekhm, na strychu i zastanawiam się, gdzie to umieścić. W „Apokryfach”, w „Fikcji literackiej” czy w „Religiach świata”. Potrzebna mi rada eksperta, a skoro już tu jesteś…

  
Castiel stanął obok Lobo, która natychmiast podziękowała wszystkim słuchającym akurat bogom za to, że anioł najwyraźniej nadal miał problem ze zrozumieniem pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej. Prawe ramię Castiela na całej swojej długości zetknęło się z ramieniem Lobo i Antykwariuszka czuła ruchy jego mięśni, kiedy anioł przewracał w skupieniu kartki. Nawet poprzez kilka warstw ubrań wyczuwała nienaturalne gorąco bijące od Castiela i zaczęła się troszkę niepokoić, że w połączeniu z jej nagle podniesioną temperaturą będzie to miało swoje konsekwencje. Jak na przykład – w najgorszym wypadku – dziura wypalona w jej bluzce. A w najlepszym wypadku… cóż, kilka…naście nowych kartek w zbiorku z ukośnikiem na stronie tytułowej.

  
Kiedy Castiel się odezwał, Lobo potrzebowała całej siły woli, aby powrócić do świata rzeczywistego.

  
\- …skłonny jestem uważać za nie tylko nieprawdopodobne, ale i fizycznie niemożliwe. Na przykład ten fragment – Castiel postukał palcem w pewien bardzo intrygujący akapit, nad którym Lobo lubiła sobie od czasu do czasu pomedytować. – Jestem pewien, że Dean nie potrafi czegoś takiego zrobić. Znam dobrze możliwości jego kręgosłupa. Własnoręcznie go składałem, kiedy wyciągnąłem go z piekła. Autor tego tekstu nie pisze prawdy, ale wykazuje się znajomością innych spraw, które nie powinny być mu znane. Myślę, że powinienem poświęcić tej księdze więcej czasu i uwagi.

  
\- Niewątpliwie – mruknęła Lobo. – Nie jest ci gorąco? Bo mi jest – rozpięła dwa górne guziki bluzki i uniosła brew, ruchem głowy wskazując Castielowi guziki na jego koszuli.

  
\- Temperatura nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Nie odczuwam jej tak, jak ludzie – odparł anioł, nie podnosząc głowy znad kserówek.

  
Lobo zaklęła i wzięła sprawy we własne ręce. Zdołała uporać się z trzema guzikami Castiela, zanim zaczytany anioł zorientował się, że z jego ubraniem dzieje się coś dziwnego. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, odsunął rękę Lobo i zaciągnął cnotliwie poły płaszcza. Najwidoczniej jednak zapięcie guzików wykraczało poza zakres jego umiejętności.

  
Zdesperowana Lobo chwyciła dzbanek z wodą (woda miała służyć do podlewania kwiatków, ale wygląd smętnych paprotek stojących w karnym szeregu na parapecie był jawnym dowodem na to, że dziewczęta nie miały inklinacji ogrodniczych) i z doskonale wykonanym okrzykiem zaskoczenia oblała przód koszuli Castiela. Co wymagało niezłych akrobacji, zważywszy na to, że anioł wciąż pochylał się nad kserówkami.

  
\- Potknęłam się – wyjaśniła, kiedy Castiel wyprostował się bez słowa, obserwując przylepiającą się do jego piersi koszulę. Lobo też ją obserwowała, bo coraz bardziej przezroczysty materiał ujawniał wszystkie ukryte do tej pory kontury anielskiego ciała, a były to kontury dużo bardziej interesujące, niż można się było spodziewać.

  
\- To co, teraz to zdejmiesz? – spytała z nadzieją.

  
Zanim Castiel zdążył odpowiedzieć, dzwonek nad drzwiami Antykwariatu zadźwięczał wściekle i do środka wpadł Dean Winchester. Ze złą twarzą, zmrużonymi groźnie oczami i niemal wyszczerzonymi zębami.

  
\- Ręce precz od mojego anioła! – warknął, jeszcze nim obie jego stopy znalazły się na terenie Antykwariatu.

  
Lobo kwiknęła (nawet wiele godzin później rumieniła się ze wstydu na wspomnienie tego dźwięku) i odskoczyła od Castiela, wpadając na biurko i zrzucając z niego kasę fiskalną. Ledwo powstrzymała się przed krzyknięciem „To nie to, co myślisz!” czy jakiejś jeszcze głupszej kwestii – mroczne, zaborcze spojrzenie Deana sprawiło bowiem, że Lobo poczuła instynktowną chęć przyjęcia pozycji obronnej… lub nawet uległej, jeśli to ta druga wymagała odsłonięcia brzuszka i gardła. W tej chwili Lobo nie była tego do końca pewna, ale myśli o brzuszkach i gardłach jakoś nie mogły jej opuścić. Przełknęła ślinę i wymierzyła sobie mentalny policzek w celu złapania tchu. Złapała go w samą porę, aby dostrzec nagłą zmianę w twarzy Deana.

  
Oczy łowcy rozszerzyły się, podobnie jak jego nozdrza, i teraz nie wyglądał już wcale jak łowca, ale jak polujący drapieżnik. Nawet oblizał wargi i – choć może Antykwariuszka tylko się przesłyszała - zamruczał.

  
Lobo podążyła za jego wzrokiem i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że u końca tej krótkiej podróży znajduje się okryta rozpiętą i przezroczystą od wody koszulą klatka piersiowa Castiela.

  
\- Witaj, Dean – rzekł anioł całkowicie niezorientowanym w sytuacji głosem, najwyraźniej niepomny zdecydowanie niewłaściwego charakteru spojrzenia, jakim obrzucał go jego podopieczny. – Czekałem na ciebie.

  
Dean z trudem oderwał wzrok od przylegającej w bardzo sympatyczny sposób koszuli i mokrego krawata, i Lobo prawie widziała zębate kółeczka w jego mózgu, powoli podejmujące pracę i mozolnie wprawiające szare komórki znowu w ruch.

  
\- Ekhm, tak – odchrząknął Dean, wypróbowując brzmienie swojego głosu. Ponieważ nie brzmiał jak seks, zdecydował się ostrożnie dodać:

  
\- A dlaczego na mnie czekałeś?

  
\- Bo mnie wezwałeś – wyjaśnił Castiel.

  
Lobo spodziewała się wielkiej awantury, może nawet rękoczynów, kiedy jej postępek wyjdzie na jaw, ale najwyraźniej Dean nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie.

  
\- Tak, tak, wezwałem – przytaknął nieco rozkojarzonym głosem. – Na pewno to zrobiłem. Chociaż za cholerę nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego pojawiłeś się tutaj, a nie w Impali, gdzie spędziłem ostatnie szesnaście godzin.

  
Castiel już otworzył usta, aby wszystko wyjaśnić, łamane przez spieprzyć, jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale Lobo go uprzedziła:

  
\- Szesnaście godzin! Więc na pewno nie odmówisz jakiegoś pokrzepiającego łyczka, co? – zamachała zachęcająco flaszeczką szkockiej, którą jeszcze przed chwilą zamierzała przypadkiem wylać na spodnie Castiela.

  
\- Ty masz milczeć, wampirzyco – Dean uniósł ostrzegawczo palec. – Nikt nie będzie molestował mojego anioła.

  
Zdanie zakończyło się dziwną intonacją, jakby Dean chciał coś dodać na jego końcu, ale widocznie nie był jeszcze na to gotowy, więc urwał i Lobo zrobiła to za niego, w myślach: „…oprócz mnie”.

  
Castiel wodził wzrokiem od Deana do Lobo i z powrotem, i sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zagubionego i bardzo chcącego zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje. Zdawało mu się, że Dean wścieka się na Antykwariuszkę, że ta oblała Castiela wodą, co było tyleż ujmujące, co niedorzeczne, ale ludzkie zwyczaje nadal stanowiły dla anioła wielką niewiadomą. Kiedy już myślał, że zdołał je jako tako rozgryźć, przydarzała się właśnie taka sytuacja i Castiel znów lądował na pierwszych stronach podręcznika „Człowieczeństwo dla początkujących”.

  
Opuścił głowę i rozchylił poły płaszcza, aby ocenić szkody dokonane przez wodę, nieświadom, że na ten widok Lobo aż sapnęła, a Dean przygryzł dolną wargę. Oboje patrzyli w milczeniu, jak Castiel przesuwa dłońmi po koszuli, przylepiając ją jeszcze bardziej do swojego muskularnego, choć nieprzesadnie, ciała.

  
\- Chyba powinienem to wysuszyć… - zaczął Castiel, ale Lobo i Dean jednocześnie warknęli:

  
\- NIE! – i anioł uniósł głowę, jeszcze bardziej skonfundowany i zdezorientowany. I trochę zirytowany, bo wilgotna koszula zaczęła się robić zimna i nieprzyjemna, a jego towarzysze zachowywali się nader dziwacznie.

  
\- No… nie ma sensu, żebyś marnował swoje anielskie supermoce na takie drobiazgi, prawda? – powiedział szybko Dean. – Kiedy mamy na głowie kolejny koniec świata i takie tam. Oszczędzaj siły, Cas.

  
\- Nie rozumiem, co ma jedno do…

  
\- Po prostu rób, co mówię, jasne? – niski głos Deana obniżył się jeszcze o co najmniej pół oktawy i nabrał chropowatości. Castiel posłusznie zrezygnował z dalszej dyskusji, choć twarz uformowała mu się w obrażonego kopnięciem szczeniaczka.

  
\- Ta pogańska istota (Lobo z pewnym masochistycznym dreszczem uświadomiła sobie, że chodziło o nią) mówi, że chciałeś się ze mną zoba… - zaczął Castiel, tocząc spojrzeniem po półkach z książkami, ale widocznie był to dzień niedokończonych anielskich wypowiedzi, bo Dean złapał go za krawat i pociągnął do drzwi. Lobo zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć słowa łowcy:

  
\- Idź na tylne siedzenie, na przednim mam straszny bajzel… - po czym drzwi Antykwariatu trzasnęły o framugę i ucięły resztę rozmowy, o ile w ogóle jakaś nastąpiła.

  
Przez kilka chwil Lobo siedziała na biurku, obgryzając paznokcie i knując. Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zębato. Gwizdnęła na palcach.

  
\- Leć za nimi. Tylko nie daj się zauważyć – ostrzegła kruka, który niemal natychmiast wyczekująco załopotał jej nad głową. – I uważaj na oko. Serio, uważaj – wręczyła mu oko, po namyśle dodała też drugie i obwiązawszy puste oczodoły chustką, wymacała drogę do swojego zacisznego pokoiku.

  
Przez króciutką chwilę – nanochwilę – rozważała możliwość przeniesienia wizji na palantir lub nawet na zwierciadło Twardowskiego i zaproszenia miss Anne na wspólny seansik, ale pomyślała sobie, pieprzyć to, miss nie zasłużyła na taką łaskawość, gdyby przetrzymała Deana trochę dłużej, kto wie, do czego by tutaj doszło. Lobo rozsiadła się wygodnie w najbardziej dekadenckim fotelu, jaki zdołał zmieścić się w kącie obok trumny, i w napięciu czekała na rozpoczęcie prywatnego seansu filmowego.


End file.
